


Family AU

by Flameeshadoww



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Drunk Driving, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Implied abuse, Limb loss, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, eventual junkrat/lucio, family au, family relationship between roadhog and junkrat, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameeshadoww/pseuds/Flameeshadoww
Summary: Family AU 
In which Mako Rutledge takes in his nephew Jamie after a car accident kills his parents. Now Mako has to take on the role of being a parent, something he never expected to do.
 
(I still suck at summaries. I swear that the writing and story is a lot better than the summary, may come back to edit it if I think of something better to write)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an ask that I got a while back where the anon asked along the lines of Roadhog being like the uncle to Junkrat and Lucio. And from that this story was inspired. 
> 
> One of the main relationships will be Boombox but that is not until later on.  
> Family relationship between Roadhog and Junkrat where Mako is Jamie's uncle and Jamie is his nephew. 
> 
> More tags and characters will be added as well as chapters go on

When Mako got the phone call he felt his body go cold and his heart drop in his stomach. As the women over the phone explained more about what had happened he felt himself go numb. His sister had died in a car accident. When the women told him who was responsible for the accident he felt every emotion in his body being replaced with pure anger. He never trusted him. He hated him. He would never understand what his sister saw in that man. He argued with her all the time about it up until her wedding day. She would argue back saying that she loved him and that he was a good man. Mako couldn’t understand how blind she was to the truth. He was a rude, obnoxious man. He had no manners and no respect for others. Whenever he was with them he would always order her around, never a please or thank you, he would yell and he could’ve sworn that he saw bruises hidden underneath the sweaters she wore. 

So when he was told that that idiot had been drunk behind the wheel he felt nothing but anger and hatred towards him. He took away the last part of his family he had. After the women on the phone had explained the accident, she started talking about their son. He remembered their son, Jamison was his name. It had been a long time since he saw him, or any of them. He remembers babysitting him for his sister. That was when the kid was five or six years old. He was a very hyper and active kid, bubbly with emotion and all over the place. He took after his mother in personality and looks, which Mako was secretly grateful for. 

The women over the phone explained that he was also in the car with them that night, but was fortunate enough to be alive. She told him that there were two options for him: he either will be sent to a group home and placed into foster care, or Mako can take custody of him. Mako was the only family he had, or at least the only one fit enough to care for him. It didn’t surprise Mako that there was no one on the kids father's side fit enough to care for him. 

She gave Mako all of the information he needed, what was to be done about funeral arrangements and what hospital Jamison was currently being taken cared at. She also explained briefly what Mako would have to do to become his guardian if he chose to do so and who to call. That night Mako got no sleep.

\-----

A few days later Mako went to the hospital to visit Jamison. He didn’t know what the kid liked. So he walked up to the front desk asking for his room number while holding a bag of food in one hand and a stuffed bear holding a small sign saying ‘Get Well Soon’. The women at the front desk gives him the room number, room 217, and he’s off. 

When he finds the room the door is open. Mako stands there for a moment before knocking on the open door to let the kid know that someone was there. He hears no response but walks in anyway. The room is white and bland, as all hospital rooms were. In the bed laid Jamison. He was tall, and lanky. He had blond unkempt hair that stood up in all directions. Oh, and he was missing his arm. Upon seeing the missing limb Mako felt a surge of anger, knowing that it was that bastard's fault that his nephew was missing his arm. 

Mako walked towards the bed. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. Jamison glanced over at him for a moment before returning his gaze to the window. Mako noticed how dull the kids eyes looked and how they were red and puffy. The larger man walked forward and placed the bag of food on his lap. That got his attention as his gaze was taken from the window and he looked at the bag with a questioning look.  
“What’s this?” Jamison asked as he opened up the bag to inspect what was inside.  
“Food.” That response earned a sharp glare of annoyance.  
“Roight. What kind of food?” Jamison pulled a sandwich out of the bag, turning it around in his hand to inspect it.  
“It’s a turkey sandwich. I’ve heard that hospital food isn’t the best.” Mako said in that gruff voice of his. Jamison didn’t say anything as he unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite of it.  
“Thanks.” He said with a mouth full of food. 

They sat there for a while in silence, the only noises coming from the hospital equipment and Jamison’s chewing.  
“Do you remember who I am?” Mako asked once Jamison was finished eating his food. The teenager looked at him like he just asked him the weirdest question in the world.  
“Oi what kind of question is that? You think I wouldn’t recognize my own uncle?”  
“It’s been a long time.”  
“So what? Still remember who ya are.” Jamison huffed, acting as if he was just insulted.

“Just wanted to make sure.” Mako said. They sat there in silence again. Mako wasn’t good with these sort of things. Talking was never his strong point.

“When you are able to leave here,” Jamison looked over to him as he started to speak, “you can come to live with me, if you would like.” Jamison stared at him for a moment.

“Ain’t like I got anywhere else to go.” He muttered bitterly, his gaze returning to the window, and silence falling over the room again.


	2. Phantom pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'd like to say thank you for the comments on the first chapter! I really appreciate all of them!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

When Mako brought jamison home for the first time it was awkward to say the least. There was mostly silence between the two, the only thing being said was Mako asking Jamison if he wanted help bringing in his stuff. To that he received a nod and grabbed the biggest looking bag of them all.

Mako had taken the liberty of fixing up the guest room so it no longer looked like a guest room. He took out the tiny nick-nacks that were in there for display to make more room for Jamison’s stuff. He replaced the blankets and pillows with others that would fit him better. 

After Mako was done bringing up all of Jamison's stuff he noticed that the kid didn’t own a lot. He only had three bags with him. The first a suitcase filled with his clothes. Mako made a mental note to take the kid clothes shopping after seeing what little clothes he had. The other two bags were stuffed backpacks. One of them was the one he used for school, it was filled with old binders and loose papers, and the other was filled with miscellaneous items.

“Oi you got some scissors I can use?” Jamison asked as he pulled out a few shirts from his suitcase.  
“What for?” Mako asked.  
“For this.” He held up an old black shirt that had what looked like some band logo on it. “ Gonna cut off the sleeves. Gonna make it more comfortable for this.” Jamison raised up the stump of his other arm. He was suppose to be getting a prosthetic one but they took time to make so it wouldn’t be for a while.  
“You don’t own any tank tops?” Mako asked. Jamison shook his head.  
“Nope, all short sleeved.” The kid only had about four or five shirts, counting the one he was wearing.  
“Why don’t you have a lot of clothes?” Mako asked. Jamison shrugged.  
“Didn’t need more than what oi got.”  
“You barely have anything. We can go and get you more tomorrow.” Mako said and almost laughed at the way Jamison's head whipped around to glare at him.  
“Wha’ for? I don’t want to have to owe ya anything.” At that Mako rolled his eyes and let out what sounded like a scoff and a grunt before turning around to leave the room.  
“You don’t owe me anything.” He said over his shoulder as he left the room.

\----

So that’s what they did the next day. Mako brought them to the mall so he could take the kid clothes shopping. The night before Jamison, or Jamie as Mako found out he preferred to be called, had pretty much unpacked his belongings and made the room to his liking. When everything was said and done Mako realized that the kid was missing a lot more than a few clothes. His school supplies were old and nonexistent and he had no personal hygiene products. Mako blamed his father for the lack of care, but it didn’t surprise him that the man couldn’t even take care of his own kid properly. Today was going to be more than just a clothes shopping day.

By the end of the day they were heading home. It had been a long day but well spent. He managed to buy some more clothes for the kid, despite Jamie being a stubborn little ass who kept refusing to get anything because he didn’t want to owe him. Mako had no idea what that meant but he figured that that would be a question for another time. He got him better school supplies, a few binders and notebooks, some pencils and pens, the common materials. Mako made a mental reminder to find out what to do about him going to school. He got him his own hygiene products, a toothbrush, deodorant, all that good stuff. 

By the time they got home it was starting to get dark out. Jamie was dozing off in the front seat, waking up a bit when the car came to a stop in the driveway.  
“Home already? Good, i’m gonna sleep for a year.” Jamie said as he gave a loud yawn. Once they brought everything inside and put everything away Jamie stayed true to his promise and crashed as soon as he got into his room.

\----

The first few nights were calm. They were fine and everything seemed fine. The next few nights weren’t as fine. As Mako walked down the hallway to his room he was stopped by a noise coming from Jamie's room. He stood there and listened until he could make out what it was. Crying. The kid was crying and Mako didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t good at comfort. Guilt weighed heavy in him that night as he walked away.  
The nights after that were worse. Jamie laid in his bed. It hurt. The goddam thing hurt. He twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position but it was impossible. His arm hurt, or his stump did. But it felt like his arm. It felt like it was still there and it hurt like a bitch. He didn’t know what to do. He felt tears starting to roll down his face. When did he start crying? 

Shakily he sat up, the pain doing a number on him. He got up the best he could and made his way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He opened it up and looked for some pain killers. He found the bottle and opened it up the best he could with one shaky hand. As he was trying to open it his arm was shaking too much and he dropped the bottle in the sink, a good amount of the pills falling out, some down the drain.  
“F-fuck.” Jamie said, louder than he intended. He must’ve been making more noise than he thought he was because it wasn’t long before Mako was in the entrance of the bathroom still looking half asleep.

“Jamie what are you..” He trailed off as he took in the scene before him. The kid was shaking, tears streaking his cheeks as more came, as he tried to grab the pills in the sink that had fallen out to put them away. Mako sighed to himself before walking over to help him. He picked up the majority of the pills in the sink and put them away. Jamie had taken two and swallowed them dry as he now sat on the toilet lid, body still shaking. 

“Hurts.” Was all he mumbled out, his hand gripping the stump of what was left of his other arm. Mako knew what was happening.  
“Phantom pains.” He said. Jamie gave him a questioning look.  
“It’s when you feel pain from a body part that isn’t there.” Mako explained. He remembered the nurse telling him about it at the hospital. She had also told him a few things that Jamie could do when they happened to help with the pain.  
“W-well shit mate. That’s fucking stupid.” Jamie laughed out in pain, Mako frowning a bit at how the other sounded.  
“Come downstairs.” Mako said as he turned around to head downstairs. Jamie looked at him confused and was about to ask why when another wave of pain hit and all of a sudden talking was too much effort. He followed his uncle anyway, the two heading to the living room. 

“Sit.” Mako said as he headed into the kitchen. Jamie did was he was told, sitting on the couch. It was big, and a little bit old, but still comfortable to sleep on if one needed.  
When Mako came back he was holding a drink.  
“Here.” He handed Jamie the glass as he sat down next to him. Jamie took it with a slightly shaky hand. It was boba tea, his favorite. He had told his uncle that they weren’t leaving the mall until he got some to make at home. 

Mako turned on the tv to whatever was on.  
“When the nurse told me about it I looked up some more information about phantom pains.” Mako explained. “Being distracted helps. Medication can to, but we don’t have any for you.” Jamie listened as his uncle explained, trying to distract himself with all the things going on around him as the pain was still there. It was dulling a bit due to the pills he took earlier but it still hurt.  
“Being active helps, massaging and applying heat to your arm can help too.” Mako said as he gently grabbed the stump that was his right arm. Mako didn’t seem like the type to be gentle. He was big and intimidating. Most people took one look at him and moved away, afraid that he might bash their head in or something of the sort. 

As Jamie watched the tv and sipped on his drink Mako began to gently massage the stump. His hands were big compared to Jamie. He gently massaged the stump, being mindful of the stitches that were still healing.

“I’m sorry.” Jamie said after some time. Mako only glanced to look at him, giving him a questioning look but not stopping with what he was doing.  
“For what?”  
“This. All of this.” Jamie said, looking a bit deflated. “Ya had to take me in and now ya stuck with me.” 

Mako sighed and stopped his massaging, gently dropping his nephew's arm. He got up without a word and headed towards the kitchen. Jamie felt even worse when he did, thinking that by Mako’s actions he was agreeing with him.

When Mako came back and sat down he handed a small white pack to him.  
“What’s this?” Jamie asked as he took it, the item feeling warm in his hand.  
“It’s a hot pack. Heat can help with the pain.” Mako explained as Jamie pressed it against his stump and held it there. 

The two sat there in almost complete silence, the tv playing some tv show where people were yelling and were over excitable.  
“I’m not doing this because I have too.” Mako broke the silence. Jamie snorted to himself.  
“Yeah, roight.”  
“You don’t believe me.” Mako stated. Jamie didn’t believe him. Why would he? Why would someone want to take him in and actually care for him?  
“Why should I? Ya hear a pity story from someone else that I lost my parents and my arm and have nowhere else to go. Are ya really gonna say no?” Jamie explained. Mako was about to say something but was cut off. “And it’s not like I can do anything in return for ya. Instead you’re doing all these things, buying me all this crap and THIS.” Jamie said, eyes beginning to get watery.

“So that’s why you kept saying you didn’t want to owe me anything.” Mako started to understand.  
“Dad always said to not let yourself owe anyone, no matter who they are.” Jamie said. Mako frowned.  
“Not going to sugar coat it but your dad was a fucking idiot.” Mako said. He wasn’t going to lie to the kid.  
“Ain’t no sugar in that.” Jamie chuckled. “Ya even hate him after death huh?” Mako was expecting Jamie to be mad at him for saying that, that he crossed the line by saying that about the kids father. But he wasn’t and Mako was a bit confused.  
“I think mom hated him too.” Jamie said, voice getting a bit quieter and his expression getting a bit more serious. “Don’t know why she stayed with him.”

“I never liked him.”  
“I know. I remember you fighting all the time with ma about it when I was young.”  
“You remember that?” Jamie rolled his eyes.  
“Like I told ya before I remember who you are. So I remember everything else.” Jamie said, sounding annoyed at this point. “I only lost my arm, not my memory.” Now it was Mako’s turn to roll his eyes. Silence fell upon them again for a while. 

“Ya know,” Jamie started, “dad was an asshole, but I still miss him. And mom too.” Jamie’s expression saddened and he slumped in his seat. Mako watched him, not really knowing what to do but he was glad that the kid was finally starting to open up about it instead of crying by himself in his room at night.  
“I’m sorry.” Was all he said, a confused expression falling upon him as Jamie let out a small laugh that sounded a bit choked up.  
“What for? You weren’t the one drunk behind the wheel.” Jamie was still laughing as a few tears rolled down his face. “I think mom tried to tell him not to drive. But the drongo wouldn’t listen.” The laughter had gone away now and more tears were rolling down his face. 

Before Mako knew it he had pulled his nephew in a hug, feeling the kid tense up a bit at the sudden action but soon relaxing into the hug, crying freely now as sobs racked his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know much about phantom pains. I actually did a small amount of research on what it was and the such and used a bit of what I remembered from other fics involving phantom pains. I apologize if I got anything wrong. 
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one!


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you to those who are enjoying the story so far and have taken the time to leave comments or kudos and the like. 
> 
> I do hope that you all continue to enjoy reading this and the future chapters to come!

Mako flopped down onto his bed and let out an exhausted sigh. The night had been stressful and tiring. After Jamie had finished his crying and the pain had gone away, or at least dimmed down to where it wasn’t a bother, the blond teenager had fallen asleep on the couch. Mako turned off everything downstairs, the TV, the kitchen lights, and picked up his sleeping nephew, careful not to move him too much so he wouldn’t wake up, and brought him to his room where he placed him on his bed and put the blanket over him. After doing so Mako had returned to his own room for some much needed sleep.

 

Jamie woke up and the first thing he noticed was that he was back in his room. The last thing he remembered was watching TV and falling asleep on the couch.   
Jamie sat up in his bed, his blanket falling off of him to pool around his waist. He ran a hand through his messy hair before looking at his missing arm.   
“Oi you cause me a lot of problems for an arm that ain’t there.” Jamie grumbled, remembering how it had hurt like a bitch last night. 

The tall teen pushed his blanket off of him and to the side, half of it falling on the ground but he didn’t really care. He hadn’t been here for that long and his room was already a mess. At least he still had the decency of keeping his clean clothes in his draw instead of mixing them with the dirty ones on the floor.   
‘Wonder how long that’ll last’ Jamie thought to himself, laughing out loud a bit as he grabbed a clean shirt and threw it on. He picked up a pair of pants that he was eighty percent certain were clean and made his way downstairs once he was dressed. He didn’t bother with his hair because honestly he didn’t care. 

When he got downstairs he noticed that Mako was already up. He was sitting at the kitchen table drinking what looked to be coffee, a dirty empty plate laid in front of him, and he was reading the newspaper. His uncle glanced up at him when he walked in.  
“There’s some left if you want any.” Mako said as he returned his gaze back to what he was reading. Jamie made his way over to the stove where two pancakes were left in the pan. He grabbed a plate and put them on, grabbing some syrup once he did so and sat down at the table. A comfortable silence fell between them as Jamie started to pour syrup on his pancakes.

“You have to go to school.” Mako said as Jamie was in the middle of taking a bite of one of the pancakes, not bothering to cut it up. Jamie gave him a glare as he swallowed his bite.   
“What? Today?” Jamie asked.  
“No. But soon. I have to get you registered.” Mako grabbed his plate and his now empty cup and made his way to the sink.  
“Ugghh.” Jamie groaned. “Can’t let me enjoy myself a little while longer can ya?” He took another bite of his pancake.  
“You have to go to school. It’s the law.” Mako washed out his cup and washed off his plate before putting them in the dishwasher.   
“So what if it’s the law. I don’t need school. Didn’t need it before.” Jamie said with a mouthful of pancake.   
“What do you mean you didn’t need it before?” Mako asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat back down.   
“Just what oi meant. Didn’t need it.” Jamie swallowed his mouthful before speaking again. “I barely went before and was just fine.”  
“Your parents let you stay out of school?”  
“Well, dad did. Mom didn’t really agree with it. But like everything else it was his say over hers.” Jamie said. Mako gave a scowl at that but before he could respond Jamie continued on. “Sometimes dad would tell me not to go in, that I would spend the day with him instead. Would cover for me when the school called up.” Jamie explained.

“Where would you go with him?”  
“Work. Usually. He worked in some scrapyard. Wanted me to see what a ‘real’ man's job was or whatever. Tell me that I don’t need to learn all those fancy numbers and words.”  
“Schools important you know.” Mako said, still frowning. Jamie took a bite from his last pancake, chewing it and swallowing before speaking again.  
“Yeah oi know. I would’ve actually preferred going to school than spend the day with him.” Jamie paused for a moment, remembering something before he resumed eating his pancake. 

“What did he do?” Mako asked, taking on an accusing tone.   
“What didn’t he do? The work was dangerous, hell! I’m surprised I didn’t lose an arm before now! He would get drunk on the job, and sometimes even drive us home drunk. And one time,” Jamie sighed, “I saw him cheat on mom. It was some lady who answered the phone inside for the company. Boy was he mad when I saw them.” Jamie gave an uneasy chuckle as he took the final bite of his pancake. Mako was fully frowning now, and was downright angry. His sister didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve any of the shit that man did. That damn bastard had the guts to ruin her life and then on top of it do something like that. 

“What did he do when you saw them?” Mako asked, wanting to know the answer to a question he’s had for a while, his suspicions being confirmed when Jamie froze a bit, and actually looked scared for a moment before returning to normal.   
“Don’t want to talk about.” And Mako didn’t press on, only taking Jamie's now empty plate to wash off and put in the dishwater. 

“Would you look at that? Not even the afternoon yet and things are already getting a bit depressing.” Jamie chuckled uneasily, drumming his fingers on the table. “So, what’s on the agenda today?”  
“Nothing.” Mako said as he closed the dishwasher.   
“Nothing?”   
“I have to call the school about getting you registered. Then i’m going to call a doctor.” Mako explained.  
“What ‘cause of my arm?” Jamie asked. Mako nodded.   
“If it starts to become a recurring thing, I want to know more of what to do.” Mako explained. “And see if there’s any medication we can get that’ll help with the pain.”

Jamie nodded his head. “Yeah, damn thing hurt like a bitch last night. Who would’ve guessed that an arm that isn’t there would cause so much trouble.” He laughed.   
“So I can pretty much do whatever today?” Jamie asked, switching the subject.   
Mako nodded. “As long as you stay out of trouble.”  
“What? Me? Trouble? Now i’m just offended mate.” Jamie laughed as he got up. “Don’t worry I’ll be on me best behavior!” Mako rolled his eyes at the kids exaggeration. 

As Jamie headed upstairs to his room Mako sat down on the couch with the cordless phone. He had a cellphone but preferred to use it as little as possible. They were too small for his liking and too complicated to figure out. 

He called the school first. 

\--

Jamie headed upstairs to his room. Once inside he flopped down onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He had the whole day to himself. The only problem was that he didn’t know what to do. He looked around his room. It was a mess, clothes on the floor with other items. He didn’t really have anything fun lying around that he could entertain himself with. 

When he still lived with his parents he would usually spend his free time outside, exploring and running around to wherever he could. The junkyard was a favorite place of his. It wasn’t that far from his house, only a ten to fifteen minute walk. It was mostly empty when he went, sometimes a few workers or other people would be around but mostly it was just him. He enjoyed exploring the huge mounds of junk, looking through them and finding the coolest and weirdest things. 

But he couldn't do that here. He actually didn’t feel comfortable going outside here at all. It was so different from what he was use to. This was an actual neighborhood with houses next to each other, clean lawns that weren’t dying, people and neighborhood kids. The closest neighbors he had when living at his old house were at least a twenty minute drive away. The lawn was a mess and either overgrown or dying. He rarely saw other kids around, the only kids he saw were at school or in the junkyard. 

Other than going outside he would either spend his time with his mother, usually helping her out around the house when his father wasn’t home or she would be helping him with homework that he half understood.   
Or he would be with his father. He would take him to work, having him see what kind of job he did and sometimes having him do some of the work when the boss wasn’t around. If not that then he would take him with him into town, meet up with a few friends or so and just get plain wasted. He would give him a drink sometimes but Jamie hated the taste of alcohol. The first time he had spit it out his father had gotten mad at him and since then he would just force himself to drink it

“Alroight alroight enough of the memories.” Jamie mumbled to himself as he broke out of thought. The worse way to spend a free day was to reminisce about the past.   
The blond teen stood up from his bed and made his way to the door. There was obviously nothing fun for him to do in his room. And if he couldn’t find something to keep himself busy then he started to think and thinking didn’t always go good for him.

He headed downstairs and looked around.   
“What to do, what to do.” Jamie said to himself as he looked around. His uncle’s house was pretty boring to say the least. There was nothing fun lying around that he could entertain himself with. He was pretty sure that there wasn't even a computer in the house. 

“Might as well watch tv.” Jamie said to himself as he walked into the empty living room. He sat down on the big couch and grabbed the remote. He turned the tv on and began flipping through the channels, doing so for a good five minutes until he landed on some movie where everyone was fighting and explosions were happening. The teenager leaned back on the couch, making himself comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter!  
> Any type of feedback is welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it none the less

When Mako came back into the living room he was surprised to see Jamie sitting there watching tv. He was pretty sure that the kid would spend most of his day in his room, as he mostly did whenever he had free time. 

He had just finished talking to the school, having to leave the room to look for other information that they were asking about in files and the such. He would have to go in himself to complete the enrollment process but other than that Jamie was free to start school next Monday. 

“Jamie.” Mako said in that gruff voice of his, standing behind the couch now. Jamie jumped a bit, startled by the other man's sudden appearance.  
“Are you trying to give me a heart attack!” Jamie placed his hand over his chest. “Next time give me a bit of warning that you’re there mate.” Mako rolled his eyes. 

“I talked to the school.” Mako started once Jamie was done exaggerating.   
“Oh? So when do ya send me to prison?” Jamie asked.   
“Next Monday.” Jamie threw his head back and groaned.  
“Really? That early mate? Can’t give me a little bit more of free time?” Jamie asked.   
“You’re starting a quarter through the semester. You’ve already got a lot of catching up to do.” Mako stated, earning another groan from his nephew. “This week i’m going to have to go into the school to give them all the required forms and fill out whatever they need. You’re coming with me.”   
“Ugh do I have to?” Jamie groaned.   
“Yes.” Mako said.  
“Ugh just shoot me now mate.” Jamie stated as he dramatically made finger guns at his head. 

“How’s your arm been?” Mako sat down next to Jamie, changing the subject.   
“Eh it’s been alroight. Better than last night.” Jamie looked down at his stump.   
“That’s good. I’ll be calling the doctor in a little bit. Just let me know if it starts hurting again.” Mako said, earning a nod from the teenager. From then the two fell into silence, the only noise being the tv. Mako seemed to have his attention focused on the tv, but Jamie did not. 

After about ten minutes of watching his mind started to wander. He would be going to school now. A real school. Not like the one he went to before. Even though it was a real school it didn’t feel like it was to him. He was barely there, and he didn’t have to worry about anything. How he managed to get as far as he did was a surprise to him. But now he was going to a real one. One where he would have to worry. Have to do the work, be with people. Would they even be nice? Probably not. 

As he thought his other hand subconsciously went to his stump. He was rubbing at it, occasionally digging his fingernails into the flesh that was left. ‘And this’, he thought. How could he go to school with one arm? People weren’t nice, he knew that, and he would be downright outcasted for it.  
As Jamie thought he could already feel the stares on him, the looks from the people he had yet to meet as he walked down the hallway, staring at him, thinking of how weird he looked, how weird he was that he had one arm, that he was a freak. That he already didn’t belong.

A hand grabbing his good arm is what brought him out of his thoughts. He came back to reality and looked to see Mako frowning at him.   
“Stop that.” His uncle had said as he released his arm. Jamie gave him a confused look before he felt the stinging sensation in his stump. He looked down to see bright red marks from where his fingers had dug into the skin without him knowing. It looked like he was close to drawing blood if Mako hadn’t stopped him,  
“Sorry mate. Hadn’t even known I was doing it,” Jamie chuckled uneasily, settling his arm back by his side and his gaze at the tv.

“Do you think,” Jamie started, “That I’ll have my new arm before I go back?”  
“Probably not.” Mako replied but didn’t take his eyes off of the tv. That didn’t make Jamie feel better.   
“Why not?”   
“Prosthetics take a long time to make. The doctor said that your’s would not be ready for at least a month.” Mako said, remembering what the doctor had told him about what they were going to do for Jamie and his arm. He had said that it would take some time before it would be ready for him, and when it was they would call so Jamie could come in and try it out, making sure it was comfortable and worked well before he could take it home. 

Mako looked at the teenager in the corner of his eye and saw that he had sunk down a bit in his seat, a look of worry on his face.  
“Why?” He asked.   
“Just wondering.” He mumbled. “Don’t really think I’ll be good in school with only one arm ya know?”  
“You’ll be fine. You’ll get help if you need it.” Mako said.   
“I guess.” Jamie mumbled.  
“And I will help you too, Jamie.” Mako added, so it would be known. Jamie didn’t say anything but he understood and turned his attention back to the movie. 

Mako looked down at the phone in his hand before sighing and getting up, Jamie glancing over at him as he did so.   
“I’m going to call the doctor.” He stated, Jamie nodding before he left the room and into the kitchen where it would be quieter to talk without the background noise of the movie. 

Once he sat down he dialed the number of his own doctor, as Jamie did not have his own, at least as far as Mako knew. He would have to sort that out along with other medical stuff for him soon.  
Mako patiently waited as the phone rang until a women picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking a bit in writing and other things have been getting away. I apologize for this being a short chapter. I am working on the future one's now though and hope that it will not take me as long to update!


	5. Chapter 5

The night had been restless for Jamie and for once it wasn’t because of his arm. Mako had called the doctor earlier about his phantom pains and what to do. She had said that they were normal and would recede eventually, only being a problem if they were recurring and to the extent that the pains would interfere with his day to day life. So now it was just a waiting game to see if they would get worse or not. 

But tonight was different. The blond teen laid asleep, twisting and turning under his covers.  
He was walking down a hall lined with lockers, kids on each side conversing with each other.  
‘Was it Monday already?’ Jamie thought to himself, not remembering how the week went by so fast or how he got here. 

As he continued walking he could feel them, the stares. People were turning to look at him, the talkative atmosphere turning into a hushed whispered one as they spoke to their friends, shooting him looks that weren’t friendly.  
He kept walking, ‘don’t look at them, don’t look at them’, played over and over as he kept his head down but he could feel them staring, hear the laughter, the pointing.  
He could hear the whispers, hear them calling him a freak, a weirdo, an outcast that didn’t belong. 

At this point Jamie was now running down the hall, wanting to get out but the hall seemed never ending. The kids were following behind him now, getting closer and closer, growing in numbers by the second until he came to a dead end. Behind him more kids came closer to him, growing and growing, laughing, whispering, pointing.  
Jamie backed up against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting with his knees in front of him, head buried in them as his arms laid tightly on top of his head. He tried to cover his ears with his arms but he could still hear them. They came closer and closer, getting louder, surrounding him until they were close enough to touch-

Jamie lurched upwards in his bed, his body shaking from his laborious breaths. He felt like he couldn’t breath, his heartbeat was going wild. Sweat had formed on his forehead and small tears in his eyes.  
“Just a dream, just a dream..” Jamie muttered to himself over and over, trying to calm himself down.  
Eventually his body stopped shaking so bad, and his breathing was returning to a steady pace. He looked around his dark room, the only light coming from outside through his window. 

“Fuck.” Jamie groaned as he placed his head in his hand. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to go to school. Everything was going to go bad. Just like his dream.  
He slowly lifted his face, running his hand down before blinking and looking around once more. 

‘But I have to.’ Jamie thought, ‘I have to go to school. Mako will make me. No more free passes.’ Internally Jamie knew that it was good to go to school, that he should go.  
But if the bullying started to happen, how would he be able to handle it?

Shaking his head he slowly got up from his bed and made his way down the hall, making sure to be quiet to not alert his uncle. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen, switching on the light and heading to the sink. He got out a glass and filled it up halfway with cold water before drinking it. Once done he placed the glass on the counter and leaned over just enough so he could lay his forehead on the cool surface. 

He needed a distraction. Something to take his mind off of everything. But what?  
When he was younger he’d go outside when he was restless, exploring the junkyard. Or he would play with his father’s fireworks that he always kept in supply in the garage for some reason. There were so many that his father wouldn’t notice any missing so Jamie would take some and hide them until he went off to the junkyard. There he would set them off, the whole process comforting to him. He loved the sound of the flame going up the string, of the whistle of it taking off and exploding in the sky with a loud pop and crackle. And watching it, seeing those colorful sparks fly out in different directions to create a colorful shape was just calming and beautiful to see. He loved it. 

But he couldn’t do that here. He was sure that the neighbors wouldn’t appreciate being woken up by loud noises, that and Mako probably didn’t have any. But that brought another idea to him. 

He went over to the corner of the kitchen where Mako kept a small pile of newspapers for some reason. He grabbed a few pages and proceeded to crumple them up. He threw them into the sink and went off to look around in the various draws in the kitchen until he found what he was looking for. An old pack of matches. 

It wasn’t fireworks but it was close enough. He made his way back over to the sink. He pulled out the small white box and picked up one of the unused matches. He swiped it against the side of the box, listening as the small flame appeared and crackled a bit on the stick. He placed the match on top of the crumpled paper so it wouldn’t fall into the sink and watched as the paper slowly burned until it was a dark mess in the sink and the flame had gone out. He kept repeating the process, grabbing paper after paper and burning it in the sink until the stack was almost gone and the box of flames was almost empty.

“Jamie what are you doing?” Mako’s voice suddenly filled the room. Jamie would have been startled if it wasn’t for the fact that he was too tired to really react. His uncle walked over to him, keeping a calm composure as he took in the sight of his nephew tiredly leaning against the counter and the blackened, burnt mess in the sink.  
“Why are you up so early?” Jamie asked.  
“Jamie it’s almost seven in the morning.” Mako looked at him with slight concern. The blond teen looked up and pulled the small blinds of the kitchen window apart and looked outside to see that it was beginning to become light out..  
“Oh.”

“Have you been up all night?” Mako asked, getting a nod in response.  
“Why were you burning paper in the sink?” Mako asked. Jamie shrugged.  
“It helped.”  
“Helped with what?” Mako kept going. Jamie didn’t answer right away, looking down into the sink and avoiding his gaze before giving an answer.  
“I had a bad dream. Burning something helped make me feel better.” Jamie explained. Mako sighed. This was something he needed to talk to Jamie about, ask him about the dream and why burning something was his answer to it, and not let it fester within him. But he was obviously overtired and Mako didn’t want to do this with him like this. 

“Go to bed Jamie, you’re too tired. We’ll talk more later.” Mako placed a hand on the others shoulder in a reassuring manner. Jamie only nodded before walking back to his room. Mako sat down at the kitchen table once the other was gone and ran a hand through his hair and down his face as he sighed. What was he going to do with the kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i'm not dead, just haven't had the time, and sometimes the motivation, to work on this. I still want to continue this story and see it to the end and I really do enjoy writing it. But my focus with Overwatch has been slowly fading as I've been getting into other things. But i refuse to leave this story unfinished.   
> However I will most likely be slower with chapters for now on for a while. I will try to get the next chapter done soon but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> However I hope you all do enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if anything seems ooc
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this I've been working on this for a while, making sure to write a few chapters before posting anything to get a head start.  
> Next chapter will be longer and have more.
> 
> Any type of feedback is welcomed!


End file.
